Harry Potter e a Bruxa Elemental
by Lady Athena-chan
Summary: Depois de cair na cilada de Voldemort em seu 4º ano, Harry começa a descobrir que não é o único alvo, e que o motivo dessa perseguição é muito maior do que uma simples vingança...
1. Default Chapter

**Parte I- Manifestações**

O verão havia tido início, como sempre tivera, no fim de junho. E todo o hesmisfério norte do planeta era castigado por um calor insuportável, do qual não se tinha notícia há mais de cinco décadas. Em ambos mundos trouxa e mágico, este era o tema mais abordado nas conversas do dia-a-dia, quando duas vizinhas trouxas se esbarravam enquanto varriam as calçadas cheias de terra e folhas esturricadas, ou quando dois bruxos se encontravam refrescando-se com uma boa bebida em qualquer um dos bares do Beco Diagonal ou de Hogsmeade. Nos noticiários trouxas, os meteorologistas diziam ser mais um fenômeno causado pelo efeito estufa. No mundo mágico acreditava-se haver algo muito errado com a natureza. Muita gente morria de calor em todo lugar, e o fato era que ninguém, sendo ou não bruxo, sabia do que se tratava aquele calor infernal.

Era um dia igual a todos desde que o verão começara a mostrar uma intensidade jamais antes vista. Ou pelo menos ela jamais tinha visto, ou sentido, tamanho calor em todos seus quinze anos recém completos de vida. Mas hoje ela estava sozinha em casa, ou melhor, ela e os elfos-domésticos que trabalhavam a todo o vapor pela mansão, para que antes que seus pais voltassem estivesse tudo limpo e o almoço servido. Não gostava de passar muito tempo sem a companhia de um dos dois. Mas sua mãe dava aula praticamente o dia inteiro, só voltando para o almoço, e seu pai era por demais atarefado com seus negócios e seu time. Hoje não tinha treino, e portanto não havia nada para distrair sua mente. Se ao menos tivesse um irmão de quem pudesse cuidar, ou que pudesse cuidar de si como seus pais há muito tempo não podiam fazer... era um pouco frustrante, mas não que ela precisasse reclamar. Quando estavam juntos não lhe faltava amor para preencher todas as lacunas vazias em seu coração. Ela amava os pais com todas as forças, e sabia entender as necessidades deles. Só era um pouco carente, mas nada que não pudesse suportar, como fazia agora, sentada à beira do lago que ficava no imenso terreno de sua casa. Nele, ninfas, sereias e muitas criaturas aquáticas se divertiam. E ela se divertia também. Podia se comunicar com todos eles, embora ninguém acreditasse nisso e ela mesma não soubesse como. Talvez por eles é que agüentava a solidão de uma casa enorme e praticamente desabitada. Todos aqueles seres, para ela, eram como os irmãos que não tinha e sabia que nunca iria ter. Amava a água mais que tudo, e brincar com as ninfas que particularmente eram muito engraçadas já era uma necessidade na sua vida. Não tinha medo de se machucar ou se afogar, pois sabia que eles jamais deixariam que isso acontecesse. E nestes dias de intenso calor, não havia simplesmente nada melhor para se fazer.

A menina se levantara para despir-se e entrar na água. As ninfas e sereias todas à sua espera, como se sem ela o lago fosse menos divertido. Desviou sua atenção por um momento, apenas para retirar sua saia e vestes íntimas, e ao retornar o olhar para o lago, todos haviam sumido. Ela estranhou, mas logo lhe ocorreu que quisessem brincar de esconde-esconde, por isso sem demora pulou no lago de águas verde-escuras para começar a procurar. Mergulhou e nadou cada vez mais fundo, tentando encontrar algum rastro de seus amigos. Mas não via muita coisa. A água estava muito escura neste dia, pensou ela, e não teria sucesso em procurar coisa alguma lá. E nem fôlego suficiente para ficar muito tempo mergulhada. Então foi nadando até a superfície, e algo devia estar muito errado com sua visão pois não via a luz do dia. Então ao emergir foi como se não estivesse mais onde achava que estava há menos de cinco minutos atrás. Era impossível enxergar algo. Sentia estar dentro d'água mas não via onde. Não via mais sua casa, o imenso jardim. O que estava acontecendo?! Chamou pelas ninfas, pelas sereias, mas ela mesma escutava um eco de sua voz que nunca existiu realmente. Começou a nadar desesperadamente tentando alcançar a margem do lago, mas o medo consumia toda sua energia e não demorou muito para a exaustão e um começo de cãimbra. Ficou apavorada com a sensação de estar perdida no meio de lugar nenhum. Começou a gritar por socorro mas o eco era tão forte como sua própria voz. Tentava ver qualquer coisa em alguma direção mas o breu que se instalara ali era surreal. Tudo aquilo era insólito, e ela começou a chorar copiosamente pensando em seus pais e na possibilidade de que morreria ali sem sequer saber porque. Nadou mais uma pequena distância, mas todas suas forças haviam se esvaído com suas lágrimas de desespero. Sem entender o porquê daquilo de repente, a garota começava a desistir de tentar sair dali e a se entregar às águas escuras do lago onde vivera parte dos melhores momentos de sua vida. Seu corpo quase que inanimado afundava, e seu coração parava de bater pouco a pouco, conforme ia sucumbindo em meio à imensidão do lago. Mas, antes de fechar os olhos e esperar pela morte ela viu uma luz na superfície. Uma luz linda e clara como à do dia que havia se perdido repentinamente. Sentiu em seu interior uma derradeira esperança e forças que vinham do fundo do âmago, assim conseguindo nadar e nadar até alcançar aquela luz...

O suor escorria de seu corpo, enxarcando suas vestes e fazendo-o sentir-se desidratado. Levou a mão á testa latejante, e de olhos ainda fechados a Marca Negra tomava conta de sua mente, tão nítida como se fosse um desenho de contornos brancos numa folha de papel negro. Ao abrir os olhos, enxergou-se sentado em meio ao jardim que estivera aparando por toda aquela manhã de sol á pico. Retirou os óculos redondos do rosto, os quais estavam totalmente embaçados, e secou as faces com a manga da camisa branca e larga que vestia. A cicatriz parara de arder. Mas Harry Potter não sabia se tinha tido uma visão ou alucinação. Ambos eram prováveis, devido às circunstâncias. Se fosse uma visão, teria sido a primeira desde que chegou de Hogwarts para a casa dos tios. Se fosse uma alucinação, então ele estava realmente precisando sair do sol por pelo menos uma hora, ou da próxima vez ele simplesmente não acordaria. Só não tinha certeza se tia Petúnia seria tão compadecida de sua situação.

Levantou-se e tratou de recolher as ferramentas que havia deixado espalhadas pela grama. Mal sabia como havia começado a ter esse... _pesadelo_, por assim dizer. Não se lembrava de ter deitado, mesmo porque se tia Petúnia o visse assim ele ficaria sob o sol até que não houvesse mais sol para ficar sob. Devia ter então desmaiado devido a uma insolação. Ou então.... podia ter sido a cicatriz. Harry bem sabia que quando sua cicatriz doía a valer, era extremamente difícil agüentar-se em pé. Junte isso a um calor de torrar os miolos e sem dúvida alguma ele teria ficado desacordado de dor. Não que tudo isso influísse muito no acontecido. O importante mesmo foi a estranha visão, ou então o estranho pesadelo que havia tido. Mas antes de pensar nisso, precisava relaxar.

Deitado em sua cama, de banho tomado e com um ventilador ligado quase em cima de si (particularmente, Harry achava o ventilador uma das invenções mais brilhantes dos trouxas. Era realmente útil nesses dias infernais, e ele estava considerando sériamente em levar um para Hogwarts caso o tempo não mudasse), e agora sim poderia pensar no que acontecera. Tudo bem que por sua "insolência" em pedir para subir para o quarto antes de terminar os afazeres fez com que tia Petúnia o proibisse de almoçar e talvez até de jantar, mas com sua reserva de alimentos embaixo do açoalho Harry não estava muito preocupado com isso.

Fechou os olhos e foi tentando relembrar de tudo o que sonhara, ou vira, durante o tempo em que esteve desacordado sobre a grama. Quem poderia ser aquela garota? De súbito pensou em Hermione, mas não era por dois motivos: ela não morava em um casarão como aquele e nem tinha um lago com seres mágicos no quintal de casa. Entretanto tudo aquilo poderia ser um sonho, e não ser real. Mas para tentar entender, Harry preferiu pensar como se tudo existisse de verdade. E aquela garota ele nunca havia visto. Engraçado que se ela fosse mesmo real, então ele a havia conhecido muito mais em apenas uma visão do que se tivessem sido apresentados algum dia. Tinha dentro de si os sentimentos daquela menina. Sua solidão em meio a toda aquela riqueza e luxo, o amor pelos pais que ele não chegou a saber quem eram, a felicidade que ela sentia quando estava no lago com aquelas criaturas todas... e por Merlin, como era linda essa garota...

Por um momento Harry envergonhou-se de si próprio, afinal, na visão ele a havia visto nua. Ela era dona de um corpo jovem e de formas angelicais. Os longos cabelos vermelhos e extremamente cacheados que tocavam sua cintura, davam a Harry a impressão de que o motivo pelo qual ela se dava tão bem com as sereias não era outro senão porque ela _era_ uma sereia... Ela tinha uma pele branca como o leite, o rosto salpicado por algumas sardas, mas que nem de longe eram tão vermelhas quanto as dos Weasley, e seus olhos... eram verdes, muito verdes, e brilhavam como se postos á luz do fogo. Enfim, o garoto nem tinha certeza de que pudesse existir uma garota de beleza tão rara na face na Terra, e isso contribuía para a possibilidade daquilo ter sido uma alucinação. Mas o que veio depois que a garota mergulhou no lago deixava Harry perturbado. Ele pôde sentir uma agonia crescente em seu peito, à medida que o desespero dela aumentava. A escuridão era realmente intensa e amedrontadora. Aquilo Harry também achava que não podia ser de verdade, ainda mais do jeito como surgira.... do nada. Apenas ao mergulhar da menina no lago, o breu tomara conta de tudo! Mas o medo de morrer que ela sentiu.... esse medo ele conhecia como poucos. Foi o medo que sentiu no seu último encontro com Voldemort, naquela cena apavorante quando viu Cedric Diggory ser morto... Foi o maior de todos os medos já sentidos por ele. Isso, ele tinha plena confiança, era real. E muito. Só o que não entendia era o final. Talvez por um bloqueio de sua mente, ou porque a visão terminara mesmo ali, Harry não sabia o que tinha acontecido com a garota. Quando ela viu aquela luz, ele lembrava-se de ter sentido uma ansiedade mais intensa do que qualquer outro sentimento ao qual já fora submetido, inclusive o medo. Era como se ela ansiasse por não morrer de forma tão estúpida, e por não perder seus pais, o que lhe era mais importante na vida. Harry podia entender esse sentimento. Não nas mesmas circunstâncias, mas ele sabia como era amar os pais daquela forma, mesmo jamais os tendo visto ou conhecido. E então ela nadou e nadou para encontrar a luz.... e depois ele só via a Marca Negra em sua mente. Será que foi isso o que ela viu?!

Harry abriu os olhos, se remoendo na curiosidade de saber qual o fim dessa história mal contada. Não queria que a garota tivesse morrido, muito embora soubesse que, se o que ela viu ao emergir foi a Marca Negra, isso só podia significar que Voldemort estava ali. E seria bem típico dele fazer aquela escuridão toda de repente só para apavorar a menina antes de... não, isso não podia ter acontecido. Aliás, tudo podia não ter passado de desvairos de sua mente superaquecida! Como ele iria ter certeza!??

Hedwig, sua coruja, começava a bicar a grade da gaiola, e isso chamara sua atenção para uma idéia. Ia escrever uma carta a Ron e Hermione, pedindo por informações do que se passava no mundo mágico. Até o momento em suas férias, nada tinha escutado de novo nos noticiários trouxas. A propósito, estes pareciam dedicados somente a adivinhar o porque do calor que vinha se fazendo desde o início de verão. Tudo bem que era algo fora do comum, mas também não precisava de tanto enfoque como se isso nunca pudesse ter acontecido. Com o pouco que conhecia do mundo trouxa, Harry bem sabia que não seria de se espantar se a natureza de repente se voltasse contra eles, tamanha a destruição que faziam.

Foi até o armário onde agora, depois que seus tios descobriram que não podia fazer mágica fora da escola, podia guardar seu malão, e de lá retirou pena, tinteiro e pergaminho. Hedwig o encarava meio entusiasmada pois já sabia que teria de levar carta a alguém. Pôs o material em cima da cama e foi até o açoalho solto pegar alguns bolinhos furtados da cozinha de sua tia, sentindo o estômago começar a reclamar. Sentou-se na cama em posição de lótus, e enquanto comia ia pensando e escrevendo. Não queria dar muitos detalhes do "sonho", mas esperava que eles entendessem a urgência da situação.

_"Caro amigo Ron..._

_Como você está? Espero que você e toda sua família esteja bem. Imagino que por aí os rumores sobre Vold... Você-Sabe-Quem devem estar aumentando, não é mesmo? Estou escrevendo justamente por isso. Não tenho escutado nada de diferente que pudesse ser relacionado a Voldem... oh, desculpe Ron, você sabe que é mania.... Você-Sabe-Quem, mas hoje eu tive um... sonho, ou visão sei lá, e acordei com a cicatriz ardendo muito e com a Marca Negra na mente, de uma forma muito real.... Como está fazendo muito calor por aqui e eu estava no sol há bastante tempo, pode ter sido uma alucinação... mas eu não sei. Por isso gostaria que você me informasse sobre o que tem acontecido de novo por aí, se "ele" tem aparecido... qualquer coisa assim._

_Mande um abraço a todos. Vou escrever pra Mione também pra ver se ela sabe de alguma coisa._

_Atenciosamente, Harry."_

Após escrever essa, Harry escreveu outra para Hermione, mudando ligeiramente algumas coisas mas mantendo o ponto. Ao terminar, dobrou os pergaminhos e com um pedaço de barbante amarrou-os à pata de Hedwig, que já estava no parapeito da janela esperando.

- Leve essas cartas primeiro para Ron depois para Hermione. Cada uma tem o nome escrito por fora. Caso a Mione vá escrever a resposta, você a espere pois você sabe que ela não tem coruja, ok? Só volte quando ela falar que você pode ir.

Na verdade Harry nem precisava dizer isso. Ele já vinha fazendo esse esquema com Hermione não era de hoje, e Hedwig já sabia o que tinha de fazer. O garoto acariciou a cabeça da coruja e deu o aval para que ela partisse.

Guardou seu material escolar de volta no malão e pegou mais bolinhos debaixo do açoalho. Deitou-se pesadamente sobre a cama, pensando em como seria bom, já que estava de folga, tirar uma soneca antes de saber se ia ou não jantar hoje.

Mesmo já adormecido, a consciência de Harry mantinha-se bem desperta. E ele se via adentrando em um sonho, o que o descontentava muito já que ele tinha a intenção de dormir e descansar dessa vez.

Estava em Hogwarts. Em um dos corredores do castelo, e com água até a coxa. Sentia a correnteza como se estivesse no meio de um rio. Mas estava bem refrescante apesar de tudo, e Harry então pensou que até em sonho o calor era demais. Até então parado, ele começou a andar, ou melhor, se arrastar contra a vazão da água. Estava sendo bem difícil, mas sentiu que precisava. Precisava chegar em algum lugar, encontrar alguém. Então a imagem etérea daquela garota de longos cabelos vermelhos veio à sua mente e ele soube a quem procurava. Mais rápido do que ele achou possível se aquilo não fosse sonho, ele ia passando por corredores e olhando para as salas que passavam pelo caminho. Elas estavam abertas e sempre cheias de alunos tendo aula, mas nenhuma com água dentro. Mas conforme avançava o caminho ia ficando escuro. Harry sentiu que iria ter a mesma escuridão que assomara a menina no lago do jardim da casa dela. Tudo foi ficando cada vez mais negro, e a água começava a encher mais e mais também. Ele sentiu medo de continuar. Parou, como se estivesse no meio do nada, mas a água não parava de encher, já batendo na altura de seu tórax. Não adiantaria ficar ali parado, ou talvez tivesse o mesmo fim da menina, embora ele não soubesse o que havia acontecido com ela. Continuou, agora nadando contra a correnteza, e por vezes o medo lhe fazia ter uns arrepios elétricos na espinha. Harry, mesmo com o desespero começando a se fazer presente, achou estranho que ainda que a água enchesse de forma muito rápida, ele nunca atingia o teto do corredor onde estava até o momento. Não via mais nada em sua frente, mas sabia que a garota o esperava e que era preciso continuar. Só que a correnteza estava muito forte e Harry não tinha tanta força para lutar contra. Seu coração batia dolorosamente dentro do peito, e mesmo não estando mergulhado o garoto não conseguia encontrar ar para respirar. Se parasse de nadar a água o levaria para longe de seu destino e isso não podia acontecer.

A consciência de Harry agora queria acordar e não conseguia. Nada daquilo era mais sonho, e ele sabia que a questão agora era mais de vida ou morte que de outra coisa. O desespero que a menina da sua visão sentira estava todo instalado em si, e aumentado algumas centenas de vezes. Harry não tinha mais forças para lutar contra a vazão da água. Parou de nadar e sentiu seu corpo ser levado numa grande velocidade para trás. Ele olhou na direção para onde estava sendo arrastado e viu uma luz, uma luz intensa e brilhante que ficava mais perto, mais perto, e o iria engolir dentro de alguns instantes... Então seu corpo sentiu um baque violento e dolorido contra o chão. Estava numa das salas de Hogwarts. Havia luz entrando pelos vitrais, embora não fosse tão clara como esperava. Sua roupa, assim como ele todo, estava completamente ensopa. Levantou-se, olhando ao redor, e então viu um objeto que há anos não via a apenas alguns passos de distância: o espelho de Erised. Harry ficou contente em rever o espelho mágico, que um dia lhe mostrara as figuras póstumas de seu pai e sua mãe. O que ele lhe mostraria agora, tantos anos passados? Será que seu mais íntimo desejo continuava o mesmo? Lentamente foi andando até o espelho que estava de perfil para ele, mais lento até do que queria que fosse. Não parecia, mas o objeto mágico era bastante grande, dava uns três dele de altura e bem uns quatro de largura. Ao se aproximar o bastante, tocou sua moldura muito antiga mas extremamente bem trabalhada, e quando olhou para sua base, viu que um filetezinho de água escorria de dentro do espelho. Aquilo deixou-o muito intrigado, e a primeira impressão que teve foi a de que toda aquela água em que nadara tinha vindo dali. Sem agüentar mais de curiosidade, Harry se pôs em frente ao espelho. A figura da garota esperava por ele, do outro lado do vidro. Dessa vez Harry pôde observá-la bem mais detalhadamente. Ela não estava nua; usava uma veste suntuosa, de um tecido azul-marinho que parecia veludo, todo ornado com gravuras prateadas que percorriam a extensão do manto. Eram sereias, que brincavam como num imenso oceano. O manto cobria a garota do pescoço aos pés. Ao voltar a atenção ao seu rosto, viu que a garota o encarava de forma fria e séria. Algo não era como em sua visão. Ela, ali, parecia não ter sentimento. Então Harry a olhou nos olhos, e sentiu algo que nunca havia sentido antes e ele não sabia o que era. Parecia estar hipnotizado, tragado pelo olhar daquela bela e fria garota. Involuntariamente seu corpo se dirigia a ela, mas ao tocor a superfície do vidro um raio se disferiu do céu e ele foi jogado com tudo para trás. Assustado, Harry se ergueu novamente, mas a imagem da menina havia dado lugar a outra que ele nunca mais gostaria de ver em sua vida. O medo que tanto sentira antes voltava com força total. Era ele. Voldemort, coberto por uma túnica negra como a escuridão em que ele se encontrou há minutos atrás, o encarando com olhos vermelhos, letais. O garoto, sem conseguir parar de olhar aquele monstro, começava a se afastar o mais rápido que podia, mas só até bater na parede. Definitivamente não era aquilo que o espelho deveria lhe mostrar. Por trás da figura escabrosa de Voldemort surgiu fogo, muito fogo. Ele escutava uma risada sombria que sabia ser dele, enquanto o fogo tomava conta de tudo, ainda que fosse tudo dentro do espelho. Mas Harry podia sentir o cheiro da fumaça invadindo seus pulmões e a risada aumentava dolorindo seus tímpanos. Gritos começavam a ecoar em sua mente, e tudo começou a girar, girar, os sons aumentavam, a fumaça ficava densa e Harry se sentiu perdido em meio aquele tumulto...

E então ele acordou num pulo, a cicatriz latejando em sua cabeça, e o que viu à sua frente e ao seu redor parecia ser um prolongamento do pesadelo que acabara de ter... estava tudo em chamas! Ele ouvia os gritos de seus tios vindos do andar de baixo, mas estava cercado pelo fogo e nada podia fazer! O armário onde seu malão estava guardado ardia em chamas, o que significava que sua varinha já devia ter sido reduzida a cinzas assim como tudo o que lhe pertencia. Tudo o que via era fogo e nem ao menos tinha idéia do que havia acontecido! A fumaça já era tão densa que Harry podia pegá-la com a mão se quisesse, e aquilo entrando por suas narinas fazia todo seu canal respiratório arder como se também estivesse pegando fogo. Aos poucos foi perdendo a consciência, embora relutasse a deixar-se desmaiar, mas a última coisa que escutou foi uma sirene. Caiu desacordado na cama em meio ao fogo, e não viu mais nada.


	2. Parte II

O silêncio que agora tomava conta de seus ouvidos o assustou. Harry acordou quase pulando pra fora de onde estava, e isso assustou também a pessoa que estava sentada ao seu lado, numa poltrona.

- Oh, Harry querido, cuidado para não cair meu bem...

A voz familiar fê-lo olhar para o lado e então viu, para seu total alívio, que tratava-se de Molly Weasley, a mãe de seu melhor amigo Ron. Ela não mudara em nada, continuava pequenina, seus cabelos vermelhos até o ombro e feição extremamente amigável, o que fazia Harry considerar ter tido um grande pesadelo e que na verdade estava tudo bem. Mas não estava. Primeiro porque aquele lugar não era nem de longe a Toca.

- Onde eu estou?! O que aconteceu?!! Cadê meus tios??- ele se sentia estúpido por estar fazendo o que todos fazem ao acordar de um acidente ou coisa assim, mas não pôde evitar.

- Você é um menino adorável, Harry- dizia a senhora Weasley lhe afagando a cabeça, com um sorriso tenro- Mesmo com uns tios tão insuportáveis ainda consegue se preocupar com eles... Mas acalme-se, logo você vai estar a par de tudo.

Harry sentia a respiração fluir pesada dentro do peito, e sua garganta arranhava como se tivesse engolido fumaça. E foi aí que tudo veio à sua mente; o fogaréu, a fumaça... e até o sonho que tivera antes de tudo isso. Não podia ficar calmo, pois sabia que aquilo tudo que estava acontecendo não era normal. Mas se não podia acalmar-se, ao menos não demonstraria isso, para não ficar sendo mandado ficar calmo por todos que aparecessem.

- Eu estou bem, senhora Weasley. Só quero saber o que aconteceu...- falou serenamente, sem entonar a menor afobação.

- Bem, querido.... a casa de seus tios pegou fogo. Os vizinhos dizem que um raio a atingira segundos antes do incêndio começar. Mas não se preocupe, eles estão bem. Os... err, os homens que apagam fogo chegaram rápidamente.

- Bombeiros, Molly, bombeiros.- era Arthur Weasley que adentrava o aposento, que Harry nem tivera tempo de reparar mas se tratava de um quarto de hospital.- Mesmo assim, a casa teve perda total. Foi totalmente consumida pelo fogo.... mas você está bem, não está Harry?

Harry não respondeu. Seu olhar se perdera no horizonte enquanto uma palavra dita pela senhora Weasley ecoava em sua mente, e que ele reproduziu meio que sem querer.

- Raio...

Os Weasley se entreolharam estranhando a atitude do garoto. Diante disso, a intenção dele de fazer-se parecer calmo ia por água abaixo.

- Sim, foi um raio pelo o que disseram os trouxas que chamaram os... homens para apagar o fogo- ela viu de esguelha seu marido torcer os lábios por causa da palavra que ela não guardava- Você se lembra de alguma coisa, Harry?

- Não!- respondeu o garoto, já totalmente afoito.

- Escute rapazinho, é melhor você descansar enquanto tem tempo.- disse Arthur, no que sua esposa agora lhe dirigia um olhar repreensivo. Antes que pudesse retirar o que disse, Harry perguntou:

- Enquanto tenho tempo? Por que??

- Ahn... porque logo estaremos saindo daqui para A Toca, querido!- respondeu Molly sorridente.

- Estamos num hospital?

- Estamos em St. Mungus Harry. Creio que você ainda não tinha tido o desprazer de conhecer este lugar pessoalmente.- afirmou o senhor Weasley.

A Harry não parecia um lugar ruim, ao contrário, era muito aprazível e até aconchegante, onde tudo era predominantemente branco e cheio de luz do dia entrando pela janela. Mas era um hospital, de qualquer forma, e hospitais não são lugares que você queira conhecer pessoalmente.

- Ah, sei o que está pensando. Esse quarto é bonitinho mas isso é porque eu sou do Ministério e você é Harry Potter. Não queira ser internado na ala de pacientes carentes... aquilo é pior do que ser atendido na rua, pode apostar.

Harry já estava se preparando para ser deixado sozinho quando a porta do aposento se abriu e dela irromperam Ron, Hermione, Giny, Fred e George, todos parecendo muito preocupados mas assim que o viram acordado, abriram sorrisos de orelha a orelha. O senhor e a senhora Weasley logo se mostraram descontentes com a invasão, confirmando a Harry que seria deixado sozinho para descansar.

- Crianças, Harry precisa descansar agora, vamos deixá-lo em paz...- disse Molly mas era tarde, todos já estavam amontoados sobre Harry em abraços e até beijos vindos de Giny. Harry ficou corado. A menina, depois de perceber o que tinha feito, também ficou.

- Harry, você está bem amigão?!- perguntava Ron, dando tapinhas em sua cabeça.

- Oh, Harry, que bom que você já acordou!- exclamava Hermione, exasperada, como se tivesse tirado chumbo das costas.

- Cara, era só isso mesmo que te faltava hein, um incêndio no currículo de herói....- zombava Fred, fazendo todos rirem, inclusive Harry. Era ótimo rever seus amigos, e apesar das circunstâncias, ele agradecia por poder ter esse prazer mais cedo este ano.

- Vamos crianças, deixem-o descansar...

- Eu estou realmente bem, senhora Weasley.- interrompeu o paciente- E acho que nada me fará mais bem do que ter a companhia de meus amigos...

Ele sorriu, e diante de tal argumento Molly não pôde contrariá-lo.

- Oh, tudo bem querido, se você está dizendo... mas nada de grandes exaltações hein? Você pode sentir dificuldade pra respirar se ficar muito agitado.

- Pode deixar, eu não vou querer morrer sufocado...

Então, dando um tapinha nas costas de Ron e Hermione, como passando a eles a responsabilidade de olhar por Harry, a senhora Weasley os deixou, seguida por seu marido Arthur.

Tão logo a porta se fechou e todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, e Mione, assumindo realmente a responsabilidade deixada pela senhora Weasley, tratou de mandar todo mundo ficar quieto e falar um de cada vez.

- O que foi que aconteceu dessa vez, Harry?- era Ron perguntando

- Eu... sinceramente não sei... eu não vi quando o fogo começou, estava dormindo. Sua mãe disse que os vizinhos viram um raio cair na casa antes do incêndio... deve ter sido isso mesmo... um raio... ai!- ele leva a mão até a cicatriz que começava a arder repentinamente. Todos o olham com espanto, como se aquilo fosse um antecedente para algo ruim acontecer.

- Harry, o que foi?!- Hermione estava já quase debruçada sobre o garoto tanta era sua preocupação.

- Nada não Mione... já passou...

Harry sentia a necessidade de contar-lhes o que havia visto em suas duas visões, mas para isso teria de ser indelicado o bastante para pedir aos outros que se retirassem.

- Fred, George, Giny... eu estaria sendo muito grosso se lhes pedisse licença pra falar a sós com os dois?

- Ahn... claro que não Harry, nós entendemos.- respondeu George. Os três então rumaram para a saída.

- O que foi, Harry? Há algo que você queira nos contar??- perguntou Mione intrigada, assim que ficaram a sós. No fundo ela tinha certeza que sim.

- Primeiro eu queria perguntar há quanto tempo estou aqui?

- Ah, não faz nem um dia direito... o incêndio foi ontem à noite, mas até agora você permaneceu desacordado.- respondeu-lhe Ron.

- Mas então, Harry... o que foi? Tem algo a ver com a carta que você nos mandou?

- Vocês chegaram a receber?

- Sim, e nem uma hora depois ficamos sabendo do acontecido. Papai nos comunicou pela lareira, eu avisei à Mione, e então nós viemos para cá, pra onde você foi trazido por intermédio de alguns bruxos disfarçados que moram no seu bairro.

- Bruxos disfarçados?!- estranhou Harry

- É mas isso não interessa agora.

- Exatamente- continuou a garota- Respondendo à pergunta que você nos fez por carta, não, nada de anormal acontecendo no mundo mágico, além claro do calor que nenhum ser humano já viu na vida. Os termômetros às vezes ultrapassam os quarenta e cinco graus!

- Isso pode ter ajudado no incêndio da casa dele.- comentou Ron

Mas Harry não ligava pro incêndio em si, mas sim pela causa dele... embora tenha perdido todas suas coisas, o que não lhe saía da cabeça era o maldito raio que ele vira no seu sonho e que os vizinhos diziam ter caído na casa. Neste instante, uma coruja grande e branca pousava no batente da janela. Era Hedwig. Harry sorriu ao ver que ela também estava bem e até feliz, já que agora não havia mais gaiola onde pudesse ficar presa.

- Só não entendemos o que você quis dizer com sonho ou visão que você teve...

- É, eu não quis dar muitos detalhes por carta. Quando eu escrevi pra vocês tinha tido uma visão muito estranha com uma garota, e logo quando acordei estava com a Marca Negra estampada no pensamento... até ali eu não tinha certeza daquilo ter sido ou não apenas uma alucinação da minha cabeça. Mas depois eu tive outra....e quando acordei tudo estava pegando fogo...

- Garota?- indagou Ron- Que garota?

Harry então expôs o conteúdo das duas visões que teve no dia anterior, tentando não deixar escapar um detalhe sequer. Seus dois amigos o ouviam atentamente, demonstrando estarem tentando acompanhar a descrição dada por ele.

Após terminar, eles pareciam estar assimilando e interligando os fatos que lhes foram contados.

- De uma coisa eu tenho certeza- afirmou Ron- isso não foi alucinação sua, Harry. Isso foi real.

- Eu já desconfiava, Ron... mas não entendo... quem poderia ser aquela garota? O que Voldemort tem a ver com ela?- indagou Harry sem nunca se lembrar que os amigos não tinham tanto costume em ouvir o nome do Lord das Trevas.

- Harry, se você viu a Marca, é porque ele está por perto...

- Não Mione. Se ele estivesse por perto minha cicatriz não pararia de arder um segundo sequer. Se eu vi a Marca é porque ele fez algo.

- Ele fez algo com a garota...- concluía Ron

- Será?- Mione não estava tão certa de que essa garota realmente existia.- E se ela for apenas uma personagem ilustrativa? E se for um disfarce que Você-Sabe-Quem usou para não mostrar a pessoa realmente por trás de tudo?

Ron fez uma cara de quem pensava na hipótese.

- A verdade- dizia Harry- é que nós nunca vamos saber até que algo concreto aconteça. Concordam?

- Com certeza.- respondeu o amigo.

- E eu sinceramente passei os últimos anos da minha vida sempre tentando adivinhar o que ia acontecer. Pois dessa vez vai ser diferente. Eu não quero saber o que tudo isso significa. Eu não quero saber se foi Voldemort que fez aquele raio cair na casa dos meus tios. Não quero saber quem é ou deixa de ser aquela garota... vou começar a viver as coisas na ordem em que elas acontecem, sem ficar me adiantando ou tentando fazer isso. Cansei.

- Ah, Harry, a quem você quer enganar?!- perguntava Hermione, com as mãos na cintura e cara de desconfiada.

- Não Mione, não quero enganar ninguém. É o que eu quero e é o que vou fazer. Se vamos para a Toca, vamos para a Toca e eu não pensarei mais nisso.

Hermione e Ron se entreolharam apreensivos de repente, e isso chamou a atenção dele.

- O que foi? Não é pra lá que nós vamos?- perguntou Harry, confuso.

- Bem... na verdade _nós_- Ron apontou para si e Mione- vamos. Você ainda vai ter mais uma escala antes disso...

- Escala? Escala onde??

- Ministério da Magia.

Harry arregalou os olhos olhando de um para outro, mas ambos matinham a expressão afetada como se estivessem com pena.

- O quê??? O que foi que eu fiz???

- Bem Harry, não que você tenha feito, mas eles detectaram uma alta carga de magia num lugar onde não poderia haver nenhuma...- respondeu Hermione

- O raio! Só pode ter sido o raio!!- Harry se exaltou e tão logo começou a tossir feito um cachorro, o pulmão subindo e descendo dentro do peito pedindo por ar. Hermione o acudiu abanando seu rosto e culpada por tê-lo deixado ficar neste estado. Passado o acesso, Harry recostou de olhos fechados na cabiceira da cama, sentindo-se muito mal e angustiado. Sabia que esses assuntos de Ministério eram muito burocráticos e chatos, e o pior de tudo era não ter culpa disso. Será que Dumbledore sabia do que estava acontecendo? Foi o que perguntou.

- E desde quando Dumbledore não sabe de alguma coisa?- respondeu a garota, inquieta- Não apenas sabe como está no Ministério averigüando sua situação.

- Ah...- Harry suspirou enfadonho, indignado- Eles acham que fui eu que fiz isso....

- Acham- respondeu Ron- Mas não se preocupe. Todos nós, inclusive Dumbledore, sabemos que não foi você. E nem poderia ter sido, só se você fosse o deus do trovão que tivesse o poder de soltar raios por aí...

- Vai ver que eles acham que eu sou isso.- retrucou Harry impaciente.

- Pode ser, mas Dumbledore vai provar que não é. Acredite, tudo se resolverá mais rápido do que você imagina.- completou o ruivo.

- Vou tentar... só de pensar em Ministério eu estou mais cansado do que estive depois de tudo isso... aliás, quando é que eu terei de ir?

- Assim que os médi-bruxos lhe derem alta, o que será hoje de tarde, provavelmente.- disse Hermione em resposta.

- Ótimo, quanto antes eu for e eles souberem que eu sou a vítima nessa história, mais rápido me livro disso. Agora eu vou seguir o conselho de sua mãe e descansar...

- Ok, é melhor mesmo.- afirmou a garota- Vamos Ron, ah, logo alguém virá lhe trazer o almoço.

- Ah não, comida de hospital??? Era só o que faltava...

Algum tempo depois de ter engolido a muito contra-gosto a comida insosa e insípida que lhe trouxeram, Harry Potter jazia sentado na cama, as costas apoiadas no travesseiro, refletindo sobre os últimos fatos ocorridos. Dali a pouco os médi-bruxos viriam lhe fazer o último exame de pulmão para ver se estava tudo em ordem, e então com certeza ele sairia do hospital. Mas enquanto todos iam para A Toca, ele seguiria talvez com o senhor Weasley para o Ministério. A única vantagem nisso seria rever o diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, que lá estaria em sua defesa. Afinal, como é que eles achavam que ele poderia ter produzido aquele raio? Em sua própria casa? Em contraponto também, como ele provaria não ter tido nada a ver com isso? Talvez o fato de que sua varinha estava dentro do malão, e que ela pegou fogo junto com tudo o que havia nele e em seu quarto pudesse favorecer seu argumento... fora isso, a única coisa que poderia dizer é que estava dormindo e que nem vira o tal raio caindo na casa.... o que não era muito verdade, mas ele não podia nem cogitar a possibilidade de tocar no assunto do sonho de maneira nenhuma! Ou então ele passaria os próximos dias tendo que explicar detalhe por detalhe de algo que não podia explicar nem para si mesmo... talvez nem Dumbledore devesse ter conhecimento disso, enquanto ele não soubesse o por que de ter tido essas visões.

Neste momento Harry deu um tapa consideravelmente forte na própria testa. Não foi ele mesmo que disse que não pensaria mais nisso!?? Será que Hermione estava certa em dizer que ele não enganaria ninguém com essa desculpa? Mas sua intenção não era mesmo enganar ninguém, e sim deixar sua mente livre de pressões... é claro que isso não seria fácil. Assim que pisasse naquele Ministério, Harry tinha a certeza de que começaria a sentir o clima que devia estar muito tenso devido a todos os rumores sobre Voldemort. Assim que voltasse de vez à vida no mundo mágico ele começaria a saber o que se passava em relação aos acontecimentos do fim do último ano letivo em Hogwarts. Ele saberia o que Dumbledore e o Ministério pretendiam fazer para evitar o que parecia iminente, e também o que Voldemort estava tramando para retomar o poder. E sua mente nunca ficaria livre de pressões. Mas Harry achava-se no direito de querer um pouco de paz. Pelo menos até o Lord das Trevas resolver recomeçar a caça ao Potter... E dessa vez Harry não pretendia correr atrás da própria forca, mesmo com todas as arapucas plantadas em sua mente. Se Voldemort o queria, teria de buscá-lo. E ele não era valente á esse ponto....

Tendo decidido o que fazer, agora era só esperar. Harry ainda conseguiu tirar um cochilo, livre de qualquer sonho ou visão, antes que batessem à porta de seu quarto e entrasse. Uma bonita médi-bruxa de cabelos pretos amarrados em coque, que usava um delicado óculos meia-lua como o de Dumbledore e portava apenas varinha e prancheta entrou, acompanhada do senhor e senhora Weasley.

- Olá Harry- cumprimentou-o a mãe de Ron, sorridente como de praxe- Espero que tenha descansado bem, meu querido...

- É bom mesmo.- disse a médi-bruxa- Seu pulmão estava realmente precisando. Foram várias Poções de Oxigênio para normalizar sua respiração, pela quantidade de fumaça que você aspirou.

- Eu tomei isso??- indagou Harry sem se lembrar de nada

- Durante esta noite foi de uma em uma hora.- respondeu a doutora- E você não sabe o quanto é difícil fazer alguém desacordado beber alguma coisa.

Harry imaginava mesmo. A mulher pediu para que se sentasse com os pés para fora da cama, ficou ao seu lado, e apontando a varinha para suas costas disse "Sonorus". De repente todos podiam ouvir as batidas do coração de Harry.

- Respire profunda e pausadamente.- instruiu ela. Quando ele o fez, pôde-se escutar bem de leve um chiado.

- Está ouvindo?- perguntou a médi-bruxa. Harry afirmou- Isso significa que você está _quase_ bom.

Nessa hora ele pensou que teria de passar mais uma noite ali, mas antes de criar expectatitvas ela continuou.

- Mas nada que você não possa curar em casa, não é mesmo?- a doutora e os dois Weasley sorriram. Com a varinha ainda apontada para as costas de Harry ela pronunciou "Quietus", e depois, conforme ditava uma receita, uma pena pôs-se a escrever na prancheta. Ao terminar, ela destacou a folha de pergaminho e entregou-a a senhora Weasley.

- Está aí, a receita da Poção de Oxigênio. O garoto tem de tomar um cálice de oito em oito horas, até o chiado do seu peito cessar completamente.

- Muito obrigada, doutora.- agradecia a senhora Weasley, apertando a mão da médi-bruxa- Seguiremos todas as instruções, logo ele vai sarar por completo.

O senhor Weasley também a cumprimentou.

- O paciente tem alta. Só passem na recepção antes de irem para os últimos acertos.- ela finalizou antes de sair. Harry sentiu um aperto no coração. A hora estava chegando.

Assim que a doutora saiu o batalhão de gente que esperava lá fora entrou.

- Pronto mamãe, ele já pode ir?!- era Giny perguntando.

- Sim, doçura, Harry já está de alta.

Uma exclamação uníssona de felicidade foi ouvida e Harry ficou muito contente, por segundos esquecendo do que viria a seguir.

- Mas agora será que vocês poderiam deixá-lo se trocar para irmos embora?- Arthur perguntou, e Harry pela primeira vez viu as vestes que lhe trouxeram. Estavam sobre a poltrona e incluíam calça preta de tecido social, camiseta branca de abotoar que lhe parecia bem leve (e agradeceu por terem pensado no calor que fazia) e um sapato preto com meias brancas.

- Te vemos lá fora Harry!- exclamava Fred

- Ahn, mãe, será que eu e a Mione podemos dar uma palavrinha com ele antes?- pediu Ron, quase sussurrando no ouvido da mãe.

- De novo Ron?- ela o encarou desconfiada. Ele fez uma negativa com a cabeça, e ela torcendo os lábios concordou. Então os dois ficaram a sós novamente com o paciente.

- Por que seus pais não falaram no Ministério ainda, Ron?

- Não sei amigão, acho que pra te poupar.- respondeu o ruivo, no que Harry pensou em qual seria a vantagem de saber antes ou em cima da hora.

- Está totalmente recuperado?- perguntou Hermione

- Quase. Ainda terei de tomar uma tal de Poção do Oxigênio por algum tempo...

- Então Harry, só pra te avisar, você irá com meu pai para o Ministério.- disse o amigo, mas Harry já tinha quase certeza disso.

- E temos uma notícia boa e uma ruim pra te dar.- completou Mione- Qual primeiro?

- Sei lá, a boa?

- A boa é que o senhor Weasley estará na sua defesa.

Harry sorriu.

- E a má?

- Bem, a má é que Lucius Malfoy também estará lá, e não creio que seja pra te ajudar...

- Lucius Malfoy??! O que ele tem a ver com isso?!?!- indagou Harry, de novo exaltado.

- O Ministério o nomeou chefe da Comissão Contra as Artes das Trevas...- respondeu Ron sem absolutamente nenhum entusiasmo.

- Não, peraí, chefe de uma comissão _contra_ as Artes das Trevas?!? Mas será possível que eles não enxergam que têm um Comensal da Morte fingindo trabalhar para eles?!

Harry estava quase pulando pra fora da cama de novo, e antes que Hermione pudesse impedir que ele berrasse a porta se abriu e a mãe de Ron entrou vermelhinha como uma pimenta malagueta.

- Não acredito que mal o pobre garoto teve alta e vocês estão deixando-o nervoso?!

- Não senhora Weasley- negou Harry se recompondo- não foi isso, é que...

- Vocês dois não ficam aqui nem mais um segundo!- inquiriu ela- E você Harry troque de roupa para irmos embora, ok?

Molly arrastou os dois para fora e fechou a porta atrás de si. Harry agora podia socar o travesseiro à vontade, embora apenas isso o tivesse levado à total falta de ar. Definitivamente ele não estava em forma pra abusar de seu pulmão. Mas não conseguia manter a postura diante de um absurdo desses! A visão de Lucius Malfoy naquela roda de comensais quando foi preso por Voldemort o perturbava, e saber que não só ele como outros comensais possuíam altos cargos no Ministério da Magia era de enlouquecer! Nesse momento ele jurava a si mesmo que iria desmascarar esses canalhas perante todo o mundo mágico, ou não se chamava Harry Potter!


	3. Encontros no Ministério da Magia

Arthur Weasley e Harry Potter caminhavam por uma deserta rua londrina, bem diferente da rua super movimentada onde, Harry vira há poucas horas, ficava o hospital Saint Mungus Para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos. Sob um sol extremamente forte, agora eles se dirigiam ao Ministério da Magia.

Tudo fora explicado a Harry enquanto ainda saíam do hospital. O senhor Weasley aparataria com ele até a rua onde ficava a entrada de visitantes do Ministério (a que estavam agora), e lá chegando não demoraria muito para o interrogatório começar. Mesmo que para Harry aquilo fosse mais como um julgamento que um simples interrogatório, isso agora não importava. Ele sabia o que ia dizer e duvidava muito que eles achassem um meio de incriminá-lo por supostamente usar magia fora da escola, ainda mais tendo sido um raio o "feitiço" que ele teria feito.

O pai de Ron lhe explicara também que, como havia sido admitido Chefe das Relações Trouxas, e tudo o que aconteceu foi em um bairro trouxa, participaria deste interrogatório como um promotor, embora isso fosse mais cabível a Lucius do que a ele já que trabalharia em sua total defesa, ao contrário do outro pelo o que imaginavam. Disse que o que estava em questão era o fato de que o raio continha uma grande carga de magia _negra_, o que até então era desconhecido por Harry, e que como o raio caiu em _sua _casa, isso foi ligado hipotéticamente ao retorno de Você-Sabe-Quem e poderia ser uma grande pista de seus recentes atos. Finalizou tranqüilizando-o de que ninguém estaria lá para dizer que ele havia sido o responsável por isso e que achavam que seu relato seria de grande ajuda, estando infelizmente enganados já que ele estava dormindo na hora do acontecido.

E foi isso que tirou toda a tranqüilidade de Harry.

Talvez se contasse o que vira nos sonhos poderia ajudá-los na procura ao Lord das Trevas, ainda que não soubesse como já que era tudo tão vago e irreal. Mas fazer isso diante de um Comensal da Morte?! Era pedir para ser perseguido e eliminado como queima de arquivo! Totalmente inescrupuloso! E, como ele havia afirmado anteriormente, se Voldemort quisesse achá-lo não contaria com sua própria ajuda para isso. Não, não abriria a boca pra falar sobre isso nem que o próprio Merlin lhe pedisse!

- Olhe, Harry, aqui estamos. Eu não gosto de usar a entrada de visitantes, mas estando com você eu não poderia simplesmente escorregar lá dentro...

Harry ergueu uma sombrancelha e pensou o que raios seria "escorregar" dentro do Ministério da Magia. Olhou em volta e não viu entrada alguma, mas o senhor Weasley o conduzia á uma cabine telefônica meio vandalizada, em frente a um muro de mesma aparência. O garoto não entendeu. Será que eles seriam teletransportados para lá por meio da linha telefônica??

O homem ruivo o empurrou gentilmente para dentro da cabine e quando entrou junto, Harry ficou esmagado contra o vidro. Então viu-o, de esguelha e sem poder se mexer muito, tirar o fone do gancho e ficar olhando para o teclado numérico com uma expressão de dúvida no rosto.

- Minha nossa, faz um bom tempo que eu não uso esta cabine e nem sequer me dei ao trabalho de pegar a senha novamente...

E Harry não via a hora dele lembrar o número, tanto para mais rápido poderem sair dali quanto para ver de que forma aquilo funcionava.

- Se eu bem me lembro.... seis, dois... quatro, quatro...dois!- ele discou os números e por ora nada aconteceu, mas qual não foi o susto de Harry ao escutar uma voz feminina que parecia falar bem ao pé de seu ouvido mas de forma alta e clara.

- Bem-vindos ao Ministério da Magia. Por favor, identifiquem-se.- disse a voz automáticamente, o que fez o garoto lembrar da secretária eletrônica de sua tia Petúnia.

- Arthur Weasley, Chefe das Relações Trouxas e Harry Potter, aguardado para interrogatório da Comissão Contra as Artes das Trevas.- falou firmemente o pai de Ron.

- Obrigado. Por favor- continuou a voz feminina automática- funcionário do Ministério, certifique-se de portar seu crachá devidamente colocado e acompanhante, retire sua identificação e prenda-a em sua roupa, deixando-a visível para inspeção posterior.

Dito isso, o senhor Weasley puxou do bolso algo que definitivamente não lembrava um crachá e prendeu-o em sua capa na altura do peito, resmungando que sempre se esquecia de fazer isso. O objeto, que agora estava à mostra na veste dele, era uma pequena esfera dourada parecida com um enfeite de árvore de Natal, onde uma foto de rosto dele aparecia, depois sumia e dava lugar ao seu nome, que depois sumia e mostrava seu cargo, isso intermitentemente. Enquanto observava o crachá Harry nem percebeu que, de onde deviam ser retiradas as moedas do orelhão, tinha saído uma bolinha idêntica a do senhor Weasley, só que só aparecia seu nome e era identificado apenas como visitante. Ele se virou como pôde para conseguir colocar a identificação na roupa, e então, antes que pudesse terminar, a voz lhes desejou uma boa tarde e o chão da cabine estremeceu. Isso dificultou um pouco as coisas, até porque Harry parou de fazer o que estava fazendo para ver o que acontecia. Como se estivessem sendo engolidos pela rua eles começaram a descer. Quando a paisagem trouxa sumiu deu lugar a uma total escuridão, e Harry pensou se aquela cabine não podia ter ao menos uma iluminaçãozinha. O pior foi, num flash de memória, lembrar da escuridão de suas visões e sentir-se como estando numa delas. Cutucou o senhor Weasley, só para ter certeza de que ele ainda estava ali.

- Algum problema, Harry?

Foi um alívio ouvir sua voz.

- Nada não, senhor Weasley.

Não demorou muito mais para que um feixe de luz crescente na base indicasse que estavam chegando. Logo, outra paisagem se formava diante dos olhos do garoto e ele, depois de piscar algumas vezes para acostumar-se à intensa claridade novamente, tinha seu primeiro contato com o Ministério da Magia.

A porta da cabine se abriu e assim que o senhor Weasley saiu, Harry teve vontade de esticar-se todo, sentindo as juntas dos ombros e cotovelos estralarem e uma repentina sensação de frescor. Ao parar para ver o lugar onde estava, Harry ficou imóvel. Estava no final de um imenso Hall luxuoso, o qual ele só tinha visto parecido pela televisão e mesmo assim, não havia nada como aquilo. O piso era de uma madeira escura cuidadosamente polida e que refletia alguma coisa dourada que Harry, olhando para o teto alto como o de um templo, logo soube o que era. Símbolos e letras douradas formavam e desmanchavam palavras e frases num espaço azul-esverdeado, funcionando como um quadro de avisos encantado.

Tanto de um lado como de outro, as paredes tinham painéis de madeira escura como o piso e vários buracos de borda dourada que pareciam chaminés, de onde, do lado esquerdo, surgiam bruxos do nada apenas com um barulhinho de vento, e do lado direito, as pessoas às vezes formavam fila para sair, esticando o braço e sendo "sugado" pela chaminé. Agora Harry podia entender o porque de "escorregar lá dentro", já que as pessoas pareciam mesmo escorregar tanto para dentro como para fora do Hall. E ao olhar para trás viu que não havia apenas uma entrada de visitantes mas sim várias, que mais pareciam com elevadores sem portas, e imaginou que houvessem cabines como aquela espalhadas por toda Londres.

- Vamos Harry?- o senhor Weasley estava parado alguns metros á frente olhando-o. O garoto apertou o passo e, já junto do homem seguiram em frente, se aproximando de uma fonte que havia no meio do Hall. No meio de seu círculo d'água se agrupavam algumas estátuas douradas, bem maiores que o tamanho natural. Com mais destaque, havia um bruxo de fino porte apontando sua varinha para o céu, ladeado por uma bela bruxa. Depois seguiam-se um centauro, um duende e um elfo-doméstico, que pareciam idolatrar os dois bruxos. Da ponta das varinhas dos dois bruxos jorravam jatos d'água coloridos e, igualmente, da ponta da flecha do centauro, da ponta do chapéu do duende e das duas orelhas do elfo. Era um lindo espetáculo, e o barulho de água corrente se adicionava ao falatório das pessoas e seus passos apressados sobre o chão de madeira, todas parecendo habituadas com aquilo.

Ao passarem pela fonte, onde Harry ficou bem pouco respingado com água colorida, se juntaram a uma grande quantidade de pessoas que iam em direção a um conjunto de portões dourados no fim do Hall. O senhor Weasley pôs Harry em sua frente e foi guiando-o pelos ombros, e ele viu que seguiam para o portão de funcionários. Ali o garoto viu bruxos carregando pilhas enormes de pergaminhos. Alguns bruxos pareciam do alto calão do Ministério, outros simples encarregados, como esses que equilibravam os pergaminhos nos braços e Harry não entendia como eles podiam ver o caminho através deles. As expressões eram as mais diversas. Uns se mostravam com o nariz erguido lá no teto. Uns tinham olheiras enormes e não paravam de bocejar. Outros pareciam muito aborrecidos e desses, os que viam Harry pareciam querer matá-lo só por ele estar ali, o que ele imaginou acontecer com qualquer um que cruzasse o caminho deles. Outros ainda pareciam apenas ansiosos, e Harry achou que ele e o Weasley que o guiava se encaixavam nesse grupo.

Um pouco antes da entrada do portão havia, diagonalmente à esta, uma placa que flutuava acima de um balcão e dizia "Segurança". Atrás dela um bruxo todo de preto e mal encarado olhava à multidão, inspecionando a todos que passavam. O senhor Weasley o conduziu para lá.

- Err.. boa tarde senhor, estou acompanhando um visitante.- informou o pai de seu amigo.

O guarda fitou a identificação dele, e ao olhar para onde estava a de Harry fez uma careta estranha. O garoto olhou para onde havia pendurado sua esfera dourada e espantou-se ao ver que ela não estava ali. Só daí percebeu que distraiu-se enquanto colocava a identificação na roupa, e ela devia ter caído em meio áquele Hall enorme. Ficou extremamente constrangido.

- Harry, você não colocou o crachá?- perguntou o senhor Weasley, demonstrando muito embaraço também.

- Coloquei.... mas deve ter caído...!- Harry olhava o chão em volta, vendo apenas sapatos de pessoas que passavam por ali mas nada de sua identificação. Sem sucesso, olhou de volta ao guarda, pra quem também olhava o sr. Weasley, e ele, com uma expressão irritada afirmou:

- Sem identificação o garoto não entra.

Harry e Arthur se entreolharam, e o primeiro estava tão envergonhado que decidiu sair procurando o crachá.

- Eu vou tentar achar, senhor Weasley, deve ter caído por onde passamos...

E antes que ele concordasse ou discordasse, Harry deu meia volta e saiu fazendo o caminho de volta, fitando o chão e tentando achar algo dourado que pudesse ser sua identificação. Talvez até tivesse como o senhor Weasley dar um jeito de fazê-lo entrar sem isso, mas Harry não queria dar-lhe todo esse trabalho. Andando quase curvado ao chão, ele forçava a vista até que bateu a cabeça em algo, ou melhor, em alguém que estava parado ali propositalmente. Alguém de sapatos lustrosos, elegantes vestes negras, com o braço meio esticado e segurando uma bolinha dourada que, sem dúvida, era o seu crachá! O garoto sorriu largamente e ia agradecer a quem lhe fizera este favor quando olhou em seu rosto e viu a última pessoa que gostaria de ter visto neste dia: Lucius Malfoy. Ficou estático, com a boca entreaberta sem conseguir pronunciar palavra. O olhar frio e calculista daquele homem lhe causava um arrepio elétrico na espinha, e Harry se afastou quando esbarrou de costas em outra pessoa, que pela voz sabia ser o senhor Weasley.

- Achei que já estivesse aqui, Malfoy, para participar do interrogatório do jovem Harry.

- Imprevistos, Weasley... você bem sabe que meu cargo é de extrema importância no momento em que vivemos e imprevistos agora são a coisa mais comum...- respondeu ele, e Harry ficava enojado com o fato de que, mesmo agora que ambos eram chefes de alguma coisa, aquele homem não conseguia dizer nada sem entonar uma extrema arrogância.

- Que bom pra você, não é mesmo...- disse o Weasley, fazendo pouco caso- Que bom também que achou a identificação de Harry.- ele fez menção de pegar o crachá da mão de Lucius mas ele a afastou.

- Não mereço um agradecimento...?

O senhor Weasley deu um leve apertão no ombro de Harry, e este disse um obrigado bem apagado. Lucius arqueou uma sombrancelha.

- Seja mais cuidadoso, garoto Potter.- e disse isso com um tom de ameaça mais do que um simples conselho. Isso despertou em Harry uma ira que poderia lhe fazer lançar um feitiço imperdoável no Malfoy, se portasse sua varinha.

Os dois assistiram apreensivos Lucius sair em direção ao portão de funcionários, mas logo seguiram o mesmo caminho de volta à segurança. O guarda não os viu até que parassem em frente ao balcão, e quando os olhou fez aquela cara de tédio como se o estivessem importunando.

- Aqui está a identificação do garoto.- disse o senhor Weasley entregando ao homem a esfera dourada. Este pegou-a e checou, logo fazendo uma expressão surpresa bem melhor que as que o tinham visto fazer até agora.

- Harry Potter, huh....- ele olhou de volta a Harry, novamente sério, e lhe entregou o crachá- Prenda-o direito na sua roupa. Me mostre sua varinha por favor.

- Ele não está com a varinha.- disse o ruivo. O guarda fez uma cara de quem ia argumentar sobre isso, mas ao invés falou:

- Tudo bem então, prossigam.

Como se um século tivesse se passado até que conseguissem sair do Hall principal, eles seguiram para o portão e o atravessaram.

- Nossa, pra que fazer tanta questão de um crachá...- comentou Harry com enfado, mas o senhor Weasley logo lhe explicou.

- Isso não é um simples crachá, Harry. É um detector de intenções.- Harry o olhou intrigado enquanto caminhavam por um Hall de menor proporção- Se você estivesse com alguma má intenção, esta bolinha ficaria vermelha e começaria a apitar que nem um bisbilhoscópio.

Harry estava surpreso, mas não pôde deixar de perguntar com um tom irônico.

- Como é que Lucius Malfoy consegue andar com um desses sem fazê-lo disparar feito louco...?

- Lucius tem o cuidado de esconder muito bem suas verdadeiras intenções, filho.- respondeu o pai de Ron, mais sério do que o garoto esperava.

Ao fim deste Hall haviam mais que vinte elevadores por trás de grades douradas, por onde a multidão se separava formando filas em frente a eles, entrando e saindo uns dez de cada vez. Harry achou curioso que não era preciso ficar nem um minuto esperando-os chegar, pois eles chegavam e saíam um atrás do outro, para cima e para baixo, assim não havia demora. Isso era prático, pois a quantidade de pessoas que circulava por ali era demasiadamente grande, e o tumulto que se criaria quando um elevador chegasse seria terrível. A fila onde se instalaram foi rápidamente extinta devido ao ligeiro trânsito dos ascensores. Logo eles se apertavam num deles, e Harry que achou que só cabiam dez pessoas ali dentro se viu no meio de bem umas trinta.

O elevador subia com apenas uma vibração característica e sem muito barulho, apenas alguns pigarreios e tossidos de bruxos e bruxas. Ao pararem no primeiro andar, a mesma voz automática da cabine telefônica dizia enquanto a grade se afastava para abrir passagem.

- Sétimo andar, Departamento de Jogos e Desportos Mágicos, incluindo a Sede das Confederações Britânica e Irlandesa de Quadribol, o Clube Oficial de Pedra Pesada e o Escritório de Patentes Ridículas.

Alguns saíram e outros entraram, e Harry se lembrou de que estavam no subsolo, então a contagem de andares era decrescente conforme o elevador ascendia.

- Sexto andar. Departamento de Transporte Mágico, incluindo a Autoridade sobre a Rede de Flu, o Controle de Vassouras, o Escritório de Portais e o Centro para Testes de Aparatação.

A mesma coisa de antes, e o elevador partia para outro andar.

- Quinto andar, Departamento Internacional de Cooperação Mágica, incluindo o Corpo de Padronização de Artefatos Mágicos Internacionais, o Escritório de Direito Mágico Internacional e a Confederação Internacional da Magia, cadeiras britânicas.

Este andar Harry observou que estava particularmente cheio, e pelo pouco que pôde perceber eram bruxos importantes que circulavam por ali. Pensou em perguntar mais tarde ao senhor Weasley sobre isso.

- Quarto andar, Departamento para a Regulamentação de Criaturas Mágicas, incluindo as Divisões de Feras, Seres e Espíritos, o Escritório Ligado aos Duendes e o Bureau para a Prevenção de Pestes.

Muitos bruxos desceram ali e o elevador agora estava bem espaçoso. Harry agradecia por isso.

- Terceiro andar, Departamento de Catástrofes e Acidentes Mágicos, incluindo o Esquadrão para Reversão de Acidentes Mágicos, o Quartel de Obliviadores e o Comitê de Desculpas para Trouxas.

Na hora em que a grade se abriu Harry foi surpreendido por uma esquadrilha de aviõezinhos de papel que em sua maioria chocou-se contra seu rosto, para depois ficarem pairando no teto do elevador. Aquilo ele definitivamente não entendeu.

- São memorandos interdepartamentos.- explicou-lhe o senhor Weasley, vendo a confusão estampada no rosto do garoto.- É muito mais rápido e prático do que termos de ficar indo e vindo de um departamento para outro, não é mesmo...- acrescentou.

- Segundo andar, Departamento para o Cumprimento do Direito Mágico, incluindo o Escritório do Uso Impróprio da Magia, o Quartel dos Aurores e a Administração dos Serviços Wizengamot.

- Vamos Harry.- o ruivo saiu e não só ele, como todos os outros bruxos do elevador e os memorandos saíram também. Harry viu os aviõezinhos entrando em grupos nas salas de seus destinos até que não sobrasse mais nenhum no corredor.

- Qual é o primeiro andar, senhor Weasley?- perguntou

- É a sala do Ministro. Mas ele deve estar aqui lhe aguardando, Harry.

Harry sentiu um frio na barriga ao ouvir isso. Esteve bastante distraído com o lugar novo que conhecia e nem se lembrava do propósito pelo qual estava ali. Estava chegando a hora de encarar os últimos acontecimentos e, apesar de ter todas as palavras em mente, começava a sentir que as coisas não seriam tão fáceis diante de tanta gente influente. A cada quina de corredor que dobravam sua expectativa aumentava. Só o que era impossível de se deixar de reparar em meio a tanta ansiedade, era nas fotografias e recortes do Profeta Diário que mostravam como procurado a figura de Sirius Black, seu padrinho, por todo o lugar. E todas elas piscavam e sorriam para Harry, de um jeito muito peculiar e quase traquina. Harry não conseguiu deixar de sorrir de volta, com uma saudade em seu peito. Gostaria muito de vê-lo novamente.

Aurores transitavam por eles, alguns cumprimentando o sr. Weasley, outros totalmente absortos lendo seus pergaminhos.

- Seu escritório fica aqui, sr. Weasley?

- Até pouco tempo atrás antes de ser promovido. Agora fica no andar de baixo.- respondeu enquanto viravam para outro corredor. Este se encontrava praticamente vazio, e havia uma porta dupla de madeira escura no final dele. Na metade do caminho o sr. Weasley se interrompeu e Harry fez o mesmo. Ele se virou para o garoto e pôs a mão em seu ombro.

- Bem, filho, lá dentro vai ser um pouco... desconfortável, digamos. Você vai se sentir pressionado por todos aqueles olhares inquisitivos, mas não se deixe perturbar. Não há motivo para tal.

- Oh, com certeza que não há...- disse uma voz rouca e alegre.

Harry e o senhor Weasley olharam para o lado de onde vinha a voz, e Harry inflou-se de alegria ao ver que se tratava de Albus Dumbledore, sorridente e exalando segurança.

- Professor Dumbledore!- exclamou Harry abraçando o diretor de Hogwarts. Agora se juntavam aos três também Percy Weasley, que se tornara o assistente mirim do Ministro da Magia Cornelius Fudge, após o trágico fim de seu ex-chefe Bartô Crouch.

- Olá professor Dumbledore, oi Harry, oi pai.- cumprimentou Percy, mas não olhou-os pois examinava uns pergaminhos com a expressão meio fechada.

- Olá Percy meu filho. Quanto tempo ainda temos?

- Não sei. Na verdade já poderíamos ter começado se Lucius Malfoy não estivesse tão ocupado no quinto andar.

- Oh, sim. Ele certamente está na reunião da Confederação Européia de Magia, não está?- perguntou o sr. Weasley exasperado.

- Aham- respondeu Percy simplesmente.

O ruivo mais velho girou os olhos impacientemente, e a pergunta que Harry se esqueceu de fazer a ele acabou sendo respondida por acaso.

- Isso é bom, de qualquer forma.- disse o velho mago Dumbledore- Eu queria mesmo ter uma palavrinha com Harry antes do interrogatório.

O garoto o olhou mas não recebeu o olhar de volta.

- Creio que sem problemas, professor Dumbledore.- afirmou Percy- Mas não se demore pois Fudge já está muito aborrecido com o atraso de Malfoy...

O jovem Weasley foi saindo e seu pai o seguiu, entrando juntos na sala do final do corredor. Harry não gostou de saber que Fudge já estava aborrecido. Isso poderia ser um ponto a menos a seu favor, e tudo culpa daquele Malfoy desgraçado.

- Me acompanhe por gentileza, Harry...

O diretor seguiu até uma das outras salas, que estavam de portas fechadas e entrou, com o menino em seus calcanhares. Esta sala era simples e pequena, continha uma mesa comum onde atrás havia uma poltrona giratória, e na frente duas cadeiras acolchoadas, as paredes contornadas por uma estante de livros realmente grande que tomava praticamente todo o espaço do lugar. A janela mediana por trás da poltrona mostrava uma paisagem verde muito bonita e ensolarada, o que Harry estranhou muito pois até onde sabia, estavam no subsolo. Dumbledore se sentou na poltrona e fez sinal para que Harry sentasse em uma das cadeiras.

- Professor, o que é isso?- perguntou ele apontando para a janela e a paisagem. Dumbledore se virou para olhar e voltou sorrindo.

- É a paisagem mágica, como a de Hogwarts Harry. Seria muito ruim e cansativo trabalhar num lugar sem janelas e sem um mínimo traço de natureza, não acha?

Harry concordou, ao mesmo tempo em que reparava que o diretor também usava em sua capa, na altura do peito, a mesma esfera dourada de identificação, que como a dele era apenas de visitante.

- O que faz aqui, professor?

- Não me diga que não sabe?- indagou divertido olhando-o através de seus oclinhos de meia-lua- Acha mesmo que eu não estaria presente no seu interrogatório?

- O senhor acha que eles vão me acusar?- Harry respondeu, perguntando temeroso.

- Acusar?- ele riu de leve- Acusar de quê? De ter desferido um raio sobre a própria casa?

Claro que o diretor tinha razão, mas de qualquer forma Harry achava que podia esperar tudo deste interrogatório depois da cena estapafúrdia que Fudge protagonizara em Hogwarts, quando Dumbledore lhe alertara sobre o retorno de Voldemort.

- Acho que o ministro Fudge não ficará contente em vê-lo aqui no Ministério.- comentou

- Certamente que não, mas ele também sabe que eu não deixaria de vir. E não é só por você. Precisava saber como andam as coisas aqui dentro, e não houve desculpa melhor para tal...

- O senhor acha que ele ainda não crê no retorno de Voldemort, professor?

- Absolutamente. Cornelius é muito, muito cabeça dura. E covarde. Teme pelo seu cargo. Se eu pudesse, lhe diria que ele vai perdê-lo querendo ou não, mas vou me divertir vendo-o descobrir isso sozinho.

Havia um tom rancoroso na voz do diretor que Harry nunca tinha sentido antes vindo dele.

- Bem, meu jovem Harry, eu lhe chamei aqui para duas coisas.- começou ele agora recostando-se na poltrona- Primeiro para lhe garantir que você não vai ser prejudicado ou acusado de alguma coisa por ninguém, sob hipótese ou pretexto algum. O único motivo pelo qual você está aqui é porque você pode ajudá-los, e a mim também, a ter mais pistas sobre o paradeiro de Voldemort. Mas, como as notícias voam, eu já sei que você estava dormindo na hora do ocorrido e não sabe de nada que possa contribuir. E disso eles saberão lá dentro.

O garoto sacudiu a cabeça em entendimento.

- Segundo, Harry, é uma pergunta que eu tenho a lhe fazer...- ele se apoiou na mesinha, se aproximando- Tem alguma coisa que você queira ou prefira me contar aqui, enquanto a sós comigo?

Harry sentiu como se sua mente estivesse sendo invadida pelo diretor. Já não era a primeira vez que ele fazia isso. Ele não era Merlin, e entretanto era mais difícil esconder algo dele do que do próprio mestre dos magos, o garoto pensava. Mas... não, não podia arriscar-se tanto...

- Não professor...- mentiu, se sentindo muito mal por isso.

Dumbledore fez um silêncio inquisidor que para Harry pareceu um flagrante de mentira, antes de terminar.

- Muito bem Harry, agradeço a sua sinceridade. Agora- ele se levantou e Harry também o fez- vamos indo pois acho que nos esperam para começar o interrogatório...

De consciência pesada, Harry seguiu-o. E receou que se continuasse assim, ia acabar se entregando na audiência prestes a começar.


	4. Parte IV

**Parte IV- Intrigas da Oposição**

Quando o diretor Dumbledore empurrou a maciça porta dupla de madeira e os dois entraram, Harry se viu diante de um imenso e suntuoso parlamento. O auditório era dividido pela passagem em declive ao fim da qual se encontravam agora, e havia uma bonita cerca de madeira trabalhada que separava a primeira fileira de cadeiras confortáveis do auditório, bem lá na frente, do espaço onde aconteciam os julgamentos. No grande espaço vazio entre o auditório e a bancada dos bruxos importantes havia uma mesa e uma cadeira bem no centro, e de ambos os lados ficavam os júris. Harry estremeceu ao constatar que certamente ficaria ali naquela mesa, sendo observado por todos. As paredes eram cobertas por pesadas cortinas negras com detalhes prateados que se mexiam formando gravuras.

A bancada principal era de madeira clara e bonita, comprida, alta e tinha dois níveis: no meio era mais alta em relação ao chão de madeira escura, e dos lados era mais baixa. Todos os bruxos que o iriam interrogar, vestidos em sua totalidade de túnicas e chapéis pretos, já ocupavam seus lugares nela.

- Dumbledore!- exclamou Fudge. Harry mal o escutou; estavam bem longe ainda, descendo a passagem, mas a julgar pela expressão do Ministro, ele acertara ao achar que este não ficaria feliz com a presença do diretor de Hogwarts.

- Eu mesmo, Cornelius, vim acompanhar meu aluno, espero não ter feito mal...- disse Dumbledore, irônicamente bem humorado. Fudge não respondeu, mas Harry sabia que se o tivesse feito teria sido muito mal-educado com o mago.

Agora atravessavam o portãozinho de madeira que fechava a cerca, e ao aproximarem-se da mesa e cadeira de centro, o diretor pediu a Harry que sentasse ali e ficasse tranqüilo. Mas não havia como. Harry havia ficado bem na direção de Fudge, que ocupava o único assento na parte do meio da bancada, mais alta. E enquanto eles faziam os últimos acertos, o garoto resolveu observar quem estava ali.

Ao lado direito de Harry, e esquerdo do Ministro, no nível baixo da bancada, estava uma bruxa alta e magra parecida com a professora McGonagall, cuja plaqueta dourada de identificação á sua frente dizia "Anette Swaman" e, logo abaixo, "Diretora do Escritório de Mau Uso da Magia". Um lugar vazio para o lado acomodava-se Albus Dumbledore. Ao seu lado, Harry não pôde acreditar em quem estava vendo ali... era a sra. Figg, a velha vizinha da casa de seus tios a qual era obrigado a aturar quando eles saíam e não queriam levá-lo, o que era quase sempre!! Então, o garoto lembrava-se, foi isso o que Ron quis dizer com "bruxos disfarçados" no bairro em que morava!? Ela era uma bruxa?? Sua identificação dizia "Arabella Figg, Diretora dos Bruxos e Bruxas Infiltrados". A velha lhe sorriu gentilmente como que entendendo seu espanto. Do seu lado, no último assento, estava Arthur Weasley.

Voltando a atenção para o outro extremo, o lado direito de Fudge, o primeiro lugar era ocupado por Percy, que ainda lia um grande rolo de pergaminho e ao mesmo tempo escutava o que Fudge lhe dizia. O Ministro curvara-se para o lado para falar com seu assistente, abaixo de si. No próximo assento estava um homem corpulento e distinto como seu tio Vernon, e sua plaqueta de identificação dizia "Sebastian J. Meltz, Coordenador de Fenômenos Estranhos". Harry achou esse cargo interessante. Ao seu lado se encontrava uma bonita e jovem bruxa, extravagante por sinal, de cabelos cor de vinho curtos e lisos, uma pinta muito sensual no canto esquerdo da boca, cujos lábios estavam duma cor marrom-avermelhado que deixavam-nos muito carnudos, e olhos cor de mel. Seu nome, segundo a identificação, era Nimphadora Tonks, e exercia o cargo de Auror do Minsitério. Pulando um assento, no último, lá estava o intragável Lucius Malfoy como "Chefe da Comissão Contra as Artes das Trevas". Na sua prévia opinião, era o único ali com quem realmente devia ficar atento. Qualquer brecha e ele sem dúvida deixaria Voldemort na sua cola.

- Harry James Potter.- começou Fudge, impondo silêncio. Harry se endireitou na cadeira e olhou diretamente ao Ministro- Você tem conhecimento da razão pela qual aqui se encontra?

- Sim, senhor Ministro.- respondeu educadamente o garoto.

- Você está preparado para responder às perguntas de caráter investigativo que lhe serão feitas?

"Investigativo?!?"

- ... Sim, senhor....

Harry olhou para Dumbledore e este demonstrava a mesma segurança anterior.

- Muito bem, então com a palavra agora o senhor Meltz, Coordenador de Fenômenos Estranhos.

O senhor logo ao lado de Percy se levantou e deu a volta por trás de Nimphadora e Malfoy para sair detrás da bancada, indo em direção a Harry.

- Meu jovem rapaz, Harry Potter.- o homem falou, poucos metros à frente do menino. Sua voz era grave mas simpática, e isso já ajudava um pouco.- Para início de interrogatório, que eu prefiro chamar de esclarecimento de dúvidas, eu gostaria que você me explicasse com suas palavras, e usando da sua memória, o que aconteceu na noite de ontem, vinte e quatro de julho.

Harry desviou um pouco sua atenção para tentar reunir o máximo de lembranças daquele momento. Porém era inútil; tudo o que vinha em sua mente pertencia ao sonho que tivera, e sobre isso ele não iria falar.

- Bem, eu não posso lhe dizer muita coisa, senhor... na hora em que tudo ocorreu eu estava dormindo e acordei com meu quarto em chamas... ouvi os gritos dos meus tios mas não pude fazer nada, a fumaça já me deixava tonto e logo eu desmaiei, ouvindo barulho de sirene que eu imagino terem sido os bombeiros trouxas chegando para apagar o fogo. Mas eu não sei o que aconteceu. O raio que dizem que caiu em minha casa eu nem cheguei a ver...

O homem o fitava com ar de confiança, mas no canto esquerdo de seus olhos viu Lucius Malfoy se ajeitar desconfortavelmente em sua poltrona. Aquilo o deixou intrigado.

- Descreva para mim como foi seu dia até ali.

Harry então contou do imenso calor que sentia, aparando a grama do jardim de sua tia como fazia quase todos os dias, pulou a parte em que esteve desacordado e teve sua primeira visão, disse quando falou com sua tia que estava cansado e queria subir para o quarto, recebendo como castigo o jejum no almoço (e viu a sr. Figg balançar a cabeça em discórdia e repugnação), daí quando tomou banho, foi para seu quarto, escreveu para seus dois amigos Ron e Hermione e logo depois de mandar sua coruja entregar as cartas, dormiu.... só acordando com o quarto pegando fogo.

- Sim....- ecoou o bruxo, analisando.- E me diga, jovem, qual o assunto das cartas que você escreveu para seus amigos?

Harry olhou para Dumbledore achando que não tinha de responder àquela pergunta, mas o velho mago acenou com a cabeça, pedindo-lhe no olhar que o fizesse.

- Ahn... foi uma carta normal... eu perguntei se estavam bem, disse que estava com saudades e perguntei se tinham alguma novidade para me contar...

- E que tipo de novidade você esperava saber deles?

Harry já não achava o homem mais tão simpático quanto antes.

- Eu... eu não sei... qualquer coisa, nada em especial... se eles tivessem tido tempo de responder, aposto como o Ron me contaria que seu pai havia sido promovido- o sr. Weasley sorriu tímido- e Hermione me contaria algo de suas férias ou algo novo que aprendera.... coisas assim...

O Coordenador de Fenômenos Estranhos sorriu, aparentemente satisfeito com as respostas embora não ajudassem em nada no propósito de levantar pistas sobre Voldemort. Mas Harry se enganou achando que havia terminado ali.

- Meu rapaz, você tem idéia de qual seja minha função aqui dentro do Ministério?- agora ele andava de um lado para outro, de cabeça baixa como se pensasse ou guardasse o melhor para o final.

- Investigar fenômenos estranhos?

Ele ergueu a cabeça e sorriu para Harry novamente.

- Exatamente. E creio que então você saiba porque estou aqui fazendo parte deste interrogatório...?

O garoto não se manifestou, e o bruxo continuou.

- Você não acha estranho, garoto, que um raio caia numa casa num dia de sol como todos vêm sendo ultimamente?

- Sim...

- Você não acha que este raio não foi natural, e sim produto de um feitiço lançado por alguém?

- Não sei, senhor...

- Então me responda, você não acha estranho que em tempos como esse um raio caia em _sua_ casa, isso sem contar que ele estava repleto de magia negra?

Harry o encarava atônito. Sua vontade era perguntar onde ele queria chegar com essas insinuações mesmo que soubesse por antecedência a resposta.

- Acho, mas o que eu posso fazer? Eu não vi o que aconteceu e se alguém lançou um raio sobre minha casa eu tampouco vi quem foi.

O bruxo, sem alteração de humor, deu-lhe as costas.

- Bem senhor Ministro, tenho encerradas minhas perguntas.

- "timo Sebastian, muito obrigado.

Ele voltou calmamente ao seu assento, e Harry estava incomodado por não saber qual fora a conclusão dele sobre suas respostas.

- Passo a palavra agora à sra. Anette Swaman, Diretora do Escritório de Mau Uso da Magia.

A mulher se ergueu da poltrona e fazendo como o outro, deu a volta por trás dos outros membros da bancada e foi até ele.

- Sr. Potter- a voz da mulher era como a de alguém que não tinha ar no pulmão- serei bem direta em minha primeira pergunta. Você usou magia fora da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts no dia de ontem?

- Não.- respondeu Harry convicto.

- Onde se encontra neste momento a sua varinha, sr. Potter?

- Ela foi queimada no incêndio junto com todos meus pertences e materiais de escola.

- Onde estavam seus pertences na hora do incêndio?

- No meu malão de Hogwarts, senhora. Ele estava dentro do meu armário. Quando eu acordei e vi aquele fogaréu, até pensei em usar magia para tentar apagá-lo e salvar meus tios, mas estava cercado pelo fogo e o armário totalmente em chamas.

A mulher acenou discretamente a cabeça, também parecendo convir com as respostas dadas por ele.

- Você tem conhecimento de algum tipo de feitiço que possa produzir um raio de eletricidade quase natural, como o que atingiu sua casa?

- Absolutamente não. Não faço idéia.

- E, se por acaso existir uma forma de fazê-lo com magia, você tem idéia de alguém com poder suficiente para tal?

Harry se achou ridículo no meio de um jogo de indiretas e insinuações.

- Sim. O professor Dumbledore.- ele olhou para o diretor e este lhe sorriu em agradecimento. Mas a mulher insistiu, e dessa vez foi um pouco mais direta:

- E no caso deste raio ter sido produzido com uma carga altíssima de magia negra?

Eles estavam pedindo para que falasse no nome de Voldemort. Mas Harry não ia dar esse gostinho a nenhum deles.

- Então eu não sei, senhora.

Mais uma vez Harry viu Lucius se mexer de forma impaciente em seu assento.

Ela suspirou. Sem tirar os olhos dos seus, terminou.

- Muito obrigado, Ministro.- e então se dirigiu de volta ao lugar.

Fudge o olhava de forma bastante interessada. Harry sentiu que ele achava que mais cedo ou mais tarde alguém ia conseguir arrancar alguma coisa dele. À troco de quê ele não sabia, já que o ministro era o que menos acreditava no retorno de Voldemort.

- Sra. Figg, fique à vontade para fazer suas perguntas.

- Não tenho nada a perguntar para Harry, senhor Ministro.

- Arthur, gostaria de se pronunciar?

Harry e o sr. Weasley se entreolharam, e o garoto sentiu que ele estava relutante em perguntar-lhe algo.

- Não, senhor Ministro. Prossiga com os outros.

Cornelius olhou na outra direção.

- Tonks, algo a dizer?

Ela se levantou e fez a volta por trás de Lucius. Foi até a frente de Harry, mais próximo do que qualquer outro tinha chegado. Tinha um olhar penetrante que o constrangia, e sentiu seu rosto começar a corar.

- Menino Harry, eu, como uma Auror experiente do Ministério- Harry se perguntou como ela podia ser experiente sem aparentar idade para isso- posso dizer com precisão quando alguém está nervoso, ansioso ou simplesmente mentindo.

Ele, sem reação, apenas acenou com a cabeça, já bem pálido.

- Pois bem. Você sabe do que tudo isso se trata. Mas se preciso eu lhe digo novamente: um raio com altíssimo teor de magia negra caiu em sua casa. Não foi a minha casa, nem a do sr. Weasley, nem a da sra. Swaman... foi a _sua_, a casa onde Harry Potter morava com os tios trouxas. E isso, você queira admitir ou não, está ligado à tentativa de Voldemort em retornar de vez a sua antiga forma. Eu só lhe peço, jovem, que seja sincero no que está nos respondendo. Não que eu ache que você está mentindo, mas pense em qualquer coisa estranha que lhe possa ter acontecido antes desse raio cair, pois Voldemort pode estar à sua procura e nós temos que achá-lo antes que ele ache _voc_. E só você mesmo pode nos ajudar com isso.

Tendo dito, ela nem esperou Harry concordar ou discordar e saiu em direção ao seu lugar de origem. O garoto nem quis olhar para Dumbledore. Tinha a impressão de estar se delatando com os olhos.

- Obrigado, Nimphadora. Lucius, você tem a palavra se a quiser.

Antes dele se levantar seu olhar cruzou com o de Harry, e mais uma vez o menino sentiu um arrepio elétrico na espinha. Isso, ele pensava, era ódio. Talvez só Voldemort lhe despertasse tanto ódio quanto aquele homem. Ah, e claro, tinha também o filho daquela peste, Draco Malfoy.

Lucius se levantou e andou a passos lentos em direção a Harry. E este, para não demonstrar medo ou fraqueza, olhava-o com a mesma frieza que lhe era recíproca. Entrementes Harry reparou que o sr. Weasley, a sra. Figg e Dumbledore o assistiam de forma bastante séria, como prontos para revidar qualquer ataque moral que sofresse por Malfoy.

- Sr. Potter, eu, como Chefe da Comissão Contra as Artes das Trevas, tenho quase a total obrigação de investigar e saber quando e como Voldemort pretende reconquistar o poder que perdeu quando _voc_ o derrotou, há mais de uma década.

Como ele podia ser tão cínico?! Se tinha alguém que devia saber mais do que qualquer outra pessoa nesse mundo o que Voldemort tramava era ele!

- E se manifestações como esta ocorrida no dia de ontem estão acontecendo, é porque ele está movendo suas peças no tabuleiro. Para seu bem, garoto, você que é o maior objeto de vingança de Voldemort, seria melhor que contasse tudo o que sabe sobre isto.

Harry arqueou uma sombrancelha, desconfiado. Era óbvio, absolutamente óbvio, que Lucius sabia de alguma coisa do que vira. Mas pra quê forçá-lo a dizer? Qual a vantagem se ele já sabia?

- Eu já falei tudo o que sei aos outros, Malf.....- Harry se conteve, percebendo seu tom grosseiro saindo involuntariamente.

- Não nos queira enganar, sr. Potter! Tonks já deixou bem claro sobre a sua insegurança, ou até quem sabe _mentira_...

- Oras Ministro, o garoto não está mentindo!- a sra. Figg se alterou por um momento, erguendo-se da poltrona.

- Deixe-o prosseguir, Arabella, por favor.- mandou Fudge, que talvez achasse que Lucius seria a pessoa que arrancaria algo de Harry.

Lucius a olhou com descaso.

- Bem, como eu estava dizendo, todos nós aqui sabemos que você está omitindo informações. Além de prejudicar nosso trabalho, garoto, você pode estar assinando sua sentença de morte...

- Meça suas palavras, Lucius.- agora era Dumbledore que se fazia ouvir, respeitosamente e sem se mover do lugar. Harry viu os olhos cinzentos do homem faiscarem, mas Lucius não ousou olhá-lo com pouco caso.

- Seja como for...- ele continuou meio desconcertado- Espero que você seja mais consciente, e colabore com nosso empenho em ajudar toda a comunidade bruxa do mundo a não sofrer mais como há cinqüenta anos atrás.

Ele se calou para dar a Harry espaço para dizer algo. O garoto, embora relutasse a aceitar, tinha plena certeza de que Dumbledore também sabia que ele estava escondendo algo. Mas ele não podia dizer! Queria ir embora, queria ficar em paz!

- Eu não sei de nada.- Harry controlou sua voz, deixou-a sem emoção.

Lucius girou nos calcanhares, perdendo toda a paciência, mas não se deu por vencido.

- Diga-nos, sr. Potter, como anda sua cicatriz...?

Harry arregalou os olhos em espanto. Até disso ele sabia! Então onde estava querendo chegar?!

- O que você está querendo que eu diga, hein Malfoy?!- Harry não se controlou e agora os olhos de Lucius flamejavam em fúria. Ia ser repreendido por Fudge se não tivesse, logo em seguida, tido um acesso de tosse tão forte que parecia que seu pulmão ia sair pela boca. Não conseguia respirar. Mal viu quando Malfoy deixou-lhe ao mesmo tempo em que Dumbledore e o sr. Weasley chegaram correndo ao seu lado, o ruivo batendo em suas costas, mas não adiantava. Todos no recinto ficaram alarmados pois o garoto parecia que ia morrer sufocado. Dumbledore puxou a varinha do bolso da capa e apontou para seu peito.

- Enervate!

Um raio dourado atingiu o peito de Harry e no mesmo instante ele parou de tossir, mas pendeu sem energias para o lado, sendo amparado pelo pai de seu amigo. O Weasley pegou-o nos braços, olhando furiosamente a Lucius, que nem sequer demonstrava abalo ao contrário de todos, e depois dirigiu-se ao Ministro.

- Vou levá-lo para a casa, senhor Ministro. O garoto precisa de sua Poção de Oxigênio.

- Tudo bem Arthur, leve-o. Dou o interrogatório por encerrado.- respondeu ele, como saindo de um grande susto.

- Permissão para aparatar com ele, senhor?

O homem lhe acenou com a cabeça. Arthur olhou para Dumbledore e este apenas lhe deu um tapinha no ombro, como dizendo que estava fazendo a coisa certa. Então ouviu-se um estampido, e os dois já haviam sumido.

O ponteiro do relógio de cozinha da sra. Weasley com o nome do sr. Weasley, de repente, mexeu-se de "trabalho" para "viagem" e, logo em seguida, para "casa". E neste instante ele surgiu na sala com Harry nos braços, e sua mulher, juntamente com Fred e George, se assustaram com isso.

- Arthur??!- exclamou Molly para o marido, erguendo-se num pulo do sofá e deixando suas agulhas de crochê tecendo sozinhas- Por Merlin, Harry!! O que houve com ele?!!

- Aquele desgraçado do Malfoy o fez ter um acesso de tosse muito forte, Harry quase morreu sufocado... ele precisa da poção Molly, urgente!

- Minha nossa, ainda bem que eu já havia deixado preparada uma dose da poção pra quando vocês voltassem!- respondeu ela ao mesmo tempo em que ia pra cozinha pegar um cálice da Poção de Oxigênio de Harry.

- O que o Malfoy fez, pai?- indagou Fred, seu pai colocando Harry deitado no sofá. Ouviram um barulho crescente vindo da escada, e dela irromperam Ron, Hermione e Giny, alegres à primeira vista.

- Já voltaram!- exclamou Ron. Ao não ver seu amigo sua expressão mudou- Cadê o Harry pai?

O sofá estava de costas para eles, e o senhor Weasley não chegou a responder porque Mione, percebendo a expressão tensa no rosto dos três, já corria para dar a volta no móvel onde Harry jazia inerte.

- Harry!!- abaixou-se Hermione ao lado dele, em choque.- O que aconteceu com ele sr. Weasley!?!!!

- Acesso de tosse- disse o pai de Ron, este também já ao lado da garota, que segurava possessivamente a mão de Harry entre as suas. A senhora Weasley voltou com a poção, e afastou os amigos do garoto para que pudesse se abaixar, erguer sua cabeça e encaixar cuidadosamente o cálice em seus lábios para verter o líquido em sua boca, lentamente de modo a não sufocá-lo. Após fazê-lo ingerir a poção, deitou-o novamente e se levantou. Todos assistiam como se á uma cirurgia de alto risco.

- Ele vai ficar bem. Precisa descansar. Jamais deveríamos tê-lo deixado ir a esse interrogatório nesta situação....- lamentou Molly.

- Tudo estava bem até Malfoy começar a fazer as perguntas...

- _Malfoy??!_- indagaram ambos Ron e Hermione- Lucius Malfoy??- ainda perguntou Ron

- Claro sua anta gigantesca, quem mais seria- respondeu Fred sem paciência.

- Que perguntas, sr. Weasley??- perguntou Mione, cujo rosto estava vermelho e contorcido em preocupação

- Perguntas sobre o que aconteceu ontem. Ele parecia decidido em fazer com que Harry dissesse que Você-Sabe-Quem tinha algo a ver com isso. E mais do que isso, ele parecia saber de alguma coisa.

- O que não é uma grande surpresa, não é mesmo?- disse Ron, em tom tedioso- Todos sabemos que ele e Voldemort são amiguinhos....

- Não, Ron, não exatamente...- respondeu a garota ao seu lado, desta vez com cara de quem pensou em alguma coisa importante- Se ele sabia de alguma coisa, por que então ficar expondo Harry, querendo que ele dissesse algo?

- Bem pensado Mione- concordou George

- Algum motivo ele havia de ter, então.- afirmou Ron

- Sim sim, mas....- o sr. Weasley ia dizer quando um crepitar mais estridente vindo da lareira chamou-lhes a atenção. Ao olharem, o fogo havia ficado verde e nele apareceu a cabeça do diretor de Hogwarts.

- Professor Dumbledore!- exclamaram todos os jovens na sala. Para todos era sempre bom revê-lo, embora desta vez a ocasião não fosse das mais descontraídas.

- Olá a todos- cumprimentou-os gentilmente. Sua expressão não denotava sinal de aborrecimento ou muita preocupação, tendo em vista o que presenciara já há quase uma hora.- Como está Harry, Arthur?

- Bem, professor. Molly já tinha preparada a poção e ele logo que chegou já tomou-a. Acho que só precisa descansar agora.

- Sim, com toda certeza.- aquiesceu o velho mago.

- Dumbledore, eu gostaria de ter uma palavrinha com o senhor, seria possível?- perguntou o Weasley mais velho.

- É claro que sim, Arthur, só peço que seja quando Harry puder participar da conversa. Tenho quase que toda a certeza de que os dois têm as mesmas perguntas a fazer.

- Sem problemas.

- Acho que quando ele acordar vai querer me ver. Traga-o a Hogwarts, aqui conversaremos melhor.

E nisso ele deu um breve aceno de mão e desapareceu. Os presentes na sala se entreolharam, mas para evitar perguntas ou comentários, Arthur pegou Harry no colo e levou-o para o quarto de Ron, dispersando um pouco as atenções do ocorrido para outras coisas, embora ele próprio estivesse cheio de dúvidas e ansioso para poder falar com Dumbledore e Harry.Harrjus


End file.
